Date With Destiny
by RavenAmongstDarkness
Summary: What if Raven went to the prom to "investigate" instead of Starfire? RobxRae pairing. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>To understand this, you need to have seen Date With Destiny.<p>

* * *

><p>After speaking with Cyborg, the two Birds began to rush towards the door when a voice stopped them.<p>

"Don't bother."

Robin and Raven froze and reluctantly turned around to the screen to see Killer Moth.

"Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire _swarm_." Killer Moth gestured around as millions of menacing blue eyes opened. "Unless you want your city reduced to a moth eaten waste land, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" The Boy Wonder spat harshly.

"My demands are simple; the city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin... will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom." He finished sheepishly.

A picture of a blonde teenage girl in pink pajamas appeared in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and waving enthusiastically. "Hi, _Robbie-poo!__" _She yelled excitedly in a sickly sweet voice that made the Birds cringe.

Robin's eye twitched as he tried to regain his composure. "Um.. what was that last part again?"

"Robin." Robin winced as Raven addressed him, afraid of how she would react to this. "Who is this girl and why is she calling you_ Robbie-poo?_"

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom!" Killer Moth said somewhat menacingly as he shook his fist as Robin.

Raven levitated up to Kitten's place on the screen and smacked her in the face. "Your offer is _declined._" She seethed through clenched teeth, her eyes glowing red with rage.

Robin grabbed Raven's ankle as she levitated and dragged her away from the screen. "We're going to need a minute."

He dragged Raven into the hallway and set her down. He gently told her to meditate to calm down, she resisted at first but then gave up and meditated.

Satisfied, Robin got out his communicator and called Cyborg. "Cyborg, report. How bad is it?"

"Bad! Can't hold 'em off much longer! If you're gonna do somethin', do it quick!" He yelled while battling with a moth.

Robin closed his communicator. "I have to do it." He said solemnly.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she fell to the ground. "What!" She screeched. Something nearby exploded.

Robin helped Raven to her feet and took her hands in his. "It's the only way to save the bridge, the only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth."

"Robin, I don't-"

Robin began walking back to the living room. "I have to, Rae. No matter how much I don't want to."

Raven was about to say something else, but the doors to the living room slid open and she decided not to.

"And I _really_ don't want to." Robin mumbled before he stepped back into the room.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth asked.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Robin replied reluctantly.

"Don't tell me, ask her." Killer Moth gestured to the blonde.

"You've gotta be-!"

"**_Do_ _it!_**"

"Kitten, was it?" The Boy Wonder said through clenched teeth.

"_Meoww!_" She mimicked.

"Right." Robin's eye starting twitching again. "Will you... go with me to the prom?"

Raven's eyes flashed red as the refrigerator blew up.

Kitten gasped and feigned surprise. "Oh, _Robbie-poo!_ I though you'd never ask!"

* * *

><p>Robin shut his communicator. "The other titans are at the bridge waiting for you so you can begin the search for Killer Moth."<p>

Raven simply scoffed and teleported out of the room.

He sighed and went up the his room to get ready for the worst date of his life.

* * *

><p>Robin's motorcycle buzzed up to the docks where the boat would be. He took off his helmet and sighed. <em>'I wish Raven were here..'<em>

The Boy Wonder stood up and sighed again. "_Really_ hoping she doesn't show." He said to himself. He cringed when someone tapped him on the shoulder, assuming it was Kitten. He turned around expecting to see a gigantic grin and a pink dress, but he saw something better.

Raven stood holding a red rose there in a tight, strapless midnight blue dress with a red broach on her hip that matched her red earrings, she wore a choker and elbow-length gloves that matched her dress with red two inch heels. Her violet hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs down, she had on black eyeliner and her lips were dark red. The full moon glowing behind her made her look even more beautiful. Robin forgot how to breathe.

"Raven?" His voice wavered and Robin cursed himself for sounding so foolish.

"You know, you're supposed to wear a flower." A small smile adorned her red lips as she tucked the red rose into the pocket of his jacket.

"Rae, you're supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth."

"You said to investigate the girl, which I am. Very thoroughly. Besides, you might need saving. For all we know, Kitten could be another moth, she _is_ ugly like one." Raven said in her monotone, but her undertone of jealously was obvious.

Robin laughed and was about to say something when a pink limo pulled up and honked it's horn. It came to a stop beside Robin and Kitten stepped out in a, of course, pink dress.

A car nearby was engulfed in a black aura before exploding.

"_Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo!_ Your Kitten has arrived! _Meow!_" She screeched, making everyone around cringe.

"On second thought, maybe I will need saving." Robin mumbled and walked towards Kitten with his head held low.

"Oh, _Robin!_ My date, Robin! Don't you look handsome?" She screeched so everyone could hear. "Compliment me on my dress." Kitten whispered.

"No." Robin spat.

"Do it or else." She threatened.

Robin's masked narrowed. "Nice dress." He growled.

"Oh, Robin! You're such a gentlemen! Not at all like my _WORTHLESS EX-BOYFRIEND, FANG!" _Kitten said loudly, getting everyone's attention.

She walked over to where Robin was seething and talked to him through her smile. "Now, take my arm and lead me inside. And would it kill ya' to smile?"

A non-convincing smile cracked onto Robin's face. "Maybe." He grabbed her arm carelessly and practically dragged her to the boat where the prom was being held.

Raven growled and clenched her fists as she watched, her powers lashed out at the pink limo beside her. The nearby people all watched in fear and amazement.

* * *

><p>Robin rocked his chair back and forth anxiously, hoping for the prom to end soon and wondering where Raven was.<p>

Across the table, Kitten narrowed her eyes at Robin. "Ask me to dance!" She whispered.

"I don't dance." Robin replied in a monotone voice that would've made Raven proud.

Kitten ran over to Robin's chair and tugged on his hands. "Come on, Robbie-poo! You've never, ever danced before?"

Robin jerked his hands out of hers and crossed his arms. "Tried it once, didn't like it."

"Fine, then I can have the whole city destroyed!" Kitten threatened, pointing to her phone. "Or, we can just skip straight to the _kissing._"

Robin frowned slightly. "Wanna dance?" He asked dryly.

Kitten grinned and quickly dragged him to the dance floor before he could blink.

"Oh, _Robin! Of course! _I'd_ love_ to dance with you!" Kitten said loudly, putting on a show for everyone despite Robin shushing her. She grabbed Robin and began spinning him around while laughing.

* * *

><p>Raven, who was watching from the punch bowl, growled and hit the table with strength that would make Starfire seem weak. She wanted to interfere, but knew it would only cause trouble.<p>

"Um, can we have some punch?"

Raven's face suddenly had four red eyes on it as she roared in the face of the couple beside her.

* * *

><p>The song Robin and Kitten were dancing to <em>finally<em> ended. Robin hastily removed Kitten's arms from him. "Okay, that's over." He said as he began to walk away.

But he found himself in Kitten's arms again when another slow song started. "Oh, goody! Another _slow_ dance!"

Robin didn't want to piss her off again, so he decided another song would kill some more time. "Yeah." He said, and began dancing again. Praying she would shut up.

"From now on, Robbie-poo, this will always be_ our_ song." She declared as she snuggled up to Robin's chest.

Robin took out his communicator secretly and called Cyborg. "_Please_ tell me you guys have found Killer Moth." He said desperately.

"Not yet." Cyborg whispered. "But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address."

Robin practically jumped out of the communicator in Cyborg's arm. "She's not my-!" Robin was cut off when Beastboy screamed.

Suddenly stairs appeared, leading somewhere underground.

They walked down the stairs that lead into a dark room. Beastboy quickly found the light switch and pulled it, revealing millions of moths. The three teens all got out their communicators. "Found 'em." They all said in sync.

The lights began to flicker on and off. "Yes, you found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't."

With that, the battle began.

* * *

><p>Kitten suddenly pulled back from Robin's chest. "Kiss me." She demanded, puckering her lips.<p>

"Sorry, I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you." Robin smirked.

Raven silently thanked every god she could think of.

"**_WHAT?_**" Kitten screeched.

"Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak. We're done here." Robin began to walk towards Raven.

"_**NO, WE ARE NOT!**_"

Robin turned around to see Kitten rip the flower of her dress, as the petals fell off, Robin and Raven could see it was a button. "Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Robbie-poo, _I __AM!_"

"Daddy?" Robin said in disbelief.

"And unless you want me to release those nasty bugs out for a late-night snack, you better pucker up!"

Raven gasped.

Kitten grabbed Robin's shirt and began leaning in while unattractively making kissing noises. Robin cringed and closed his eyes. He peeked one open to kiss Kitten inches away from his lips, looking like a mad woman.

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Not even if you _paid_ me." He spat, grabbing the button from her hands. They began to fight over it. Robin didn't notice how he unconsciously leaned her back, making it look like they were dancing.

Kitten looked over somewhere else and gasped. "Fang?"

Robin looked over to where she was looking and he eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_That's your boyfriend?"_

A man with a gigantic spider for a head started to make his way with his eight legs towards them. "Get your hands off my girl."

Robin immediately dropped Kitten, even though she had the button, and began to fight Fang. Just as Fang had gotten to Kitten, Raven threw a table at him. "Keep your legs off my boy!"

The empath ran over to where Robin was laying."Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly.

The Boy Wonder stood up. "Best I've felt all day."

Kitten ran over to Fang. "Fangy-poo! You really do care!"

"Let's never fight again, baby." Four of Fang's leg's surrounded them, they had jewelry hanging off of them.

She hugged Fang's neck. "Oh, Fang!" She then kissed him, much to the Birds' horror.

"You know, you two make a really bad couple."

Fang growled and lunged at them.

* * *

><p>Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were still fighting Killer Moth. It was a pretty even match until Killer Moth managed to throw Cyborg into Beastboy, then the two colliding with Starfire.<p>

"For a weirdo who lives in his basement, this guy's pretty tough." Beastboy remarked from his place on top of the other two titans.

* * *

><p>Fang shot laser beams at his eyes, aiming for Robin, but he ducked out of the way and the laser hit a couple instead, paralyzing them. The fighting teens ignored this and continued to fight.<p>

Robin flipped Fang over the railing and into the water. But was surprised when he saw him climbing back up the side of the boat, continuing the fight.

Kitten sighed dreamily as she watched them. "Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!"

"They are not fighting over you." Raven spat after she got some sticky goo off her face.

Kitten tackled Raven onto the table, rolling over each other and throwing food at each other. Kitten shoved Raven's face into the punch bowl and held it there, the dark empath wrapped her legs around Kitten's and threw her into the cake unintentionally.

"_**YOU. RUINED. MY. DRESS!**_" The blonde screeched. She was so angry that she pressed the button that would release all the moths.

* * *

><p>Cyborg had Killer Moth in a headlock. "Start talking how do you control the-" An alarm started to go off. "MOTHS!"<p>

Suddenly the moths were let out of their cages and began flying everywhere.

"RUN!" Starfire yelled and turned around to do so.

"We can't let them escape, close all the exits!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

><p>Robin and Fang were still fighting when the spider-man suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. Robin looked over to where the girls were and went to assist Raven.<p>

Raven pushed Kitten off of her and knocked the button out of her hands. It flew to the other side of the floor where Robin was. He put his foot on top of it. "Consider yourself _dumped._" With that, he smashed the button with his steel-toed shoe

"_**NOOOOO!**_"

* * *

><p>The three Titans were struggling when the moths when suddenly, they all dropped to the ground and became worm-like-things.<p>

They looked around in shock.

"Okay..." Beastboy said from his place under Starfire's hair.

* * *

><p>The police showed up and arrested Fang and Kitten, as they had already arrested Killer Moth.<p>

"So, no second date?" Cyborg joked.

"You know, now that nobody's making them all mutatey, these little guys might actually make good pets." Beastboy remarked as a held one of Killer Moth's worms.

"Don't even think about it." Raven warned.

* * *

><p>Robin and Raven walked up to the couple that had been temporarily paralyzed.<p>

"Okay, well, sorry we pretty much ruined your prom." Robin said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding? That was the best prom ever!" The teenage boy exclaimed.

"Even if I still can't move my legs!" His date stated happily.

"Yeah, that'll wear off." Robin waved goodbye as the couple was carried away.

When the announcer started talking, the Birds immediately got into battle stance out of instinct.

**"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for the King and Queen of this years prom are.. _Robin and Raven!_"**

A slow song began to play for them. They both blushed and dropped their fighting stances.

"Well, I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." Robin smiled and offered her his hand. "Care to dance?" He teased slightly.

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. Yes, I'll dance with you, Boy Blunder." She put her gloved hand in his, blushing when he kissed it.

He lead her out to the spotlight in the middle of the dance floor and they danced to the music.

"You know, you're a much better dance partner than Kitten." Robin commented as he admired her. Somehow she still looked gorgeous after being head-dunked into a punch bowl, her make-up and hair were still perfect. Though, she did smell a bit like fruit, mixed with her lavender shampoo, he noted.

"Really? 'Cause if not, I could bitch at you and demand you kiss me while spinning around you so hard that you get whiplash." Raven joked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hm, I'd prefer you not bitch at me or spin me, but the kissing part sounds nice."

Raven's eyes widened. "With Starfire, right?"

He shook his head. "No, I meant with you." He blurted out, surprising both himself and the violet-haired empath.

Raven was speechless. She never thought her leader would say this to her, even though she had desperately wanted him to.

Without giving the demoness time to reply, the masked teen firmly pressed his lips to Raven's, resulting in the stereos around them to explode. Neither one fazed by the explosion or the sudden quietness, she proceeded to kiss Robin back.

When they pulled back they didn't have a chance to speak before cat-whistles and laughing from the rest of the Titans killed the silence. They knew they would tease them about this until the day Slade showed up at the Tower with homemade brownies and a new-found passion for justice.

So, they were going to be teased forever. But neither one cared, because they had both just kissed their long-time crush and were extremely happy regardless.

Robin thought this night would be the worst night of his life, but it actually turned out to be one of the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky? I think so, but oh well. Sorry I skipped over some things, it was rushed because my mind wouldn't allow me to sleep until I did this. Criticism is welcome, but don't be rude. Also, no flames about the pairing, I don't go on other stories and do that.<strong>

**Edited 1/26/12: I added more because when I read 13RobinsLittleRae13's review and I agreed, this did need an extra scene.  
><strong>

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN ROBIN KISSING YOU!**

**Okay, that was a lie, but reviews are a close second. Maybe.**

**So, review! :)**


End file.
